5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines
by Fangirl101cx
Summary: Imagines that I have made. :) WARNING: HAS SWEARING WILL ALSO HAVE 1D TALKED ABOUT.


You brushed through your hair before pinning it up in a ponytail, you were already having a bad day as it was. You just lost your job, you lost your best friend to fighting with her, you and your boyfriend, Ashton were fighting because he never seemed to want to spend time with you. You climbed into the covers of your warm bed and put your head to your pillow, you grabbed your phone off your side table and plugged it in. You just began to look at the celing, tears began to roll down your cheeks. Your phone suddenly buzzed, signaling that you had just gotten a text message. You dried your eyes and you checked your phone. It was your boyfriend, he texted you a paragraph,

 _ **"Baby, I'm nothing without you. You're the light of my whole world. I'm sorry that you lost your job, I'm sorry that you and your best friend are fighting right now, I'm sorry that I am not home enough to see you. I have just need to work out my time with recording, now, I will be home in a hour. I will try to see you before you go to sleep. I will cuddle you, I will rub your head and kiss you to make you feel better. First thing tommorow, me & you are gonna go get some breakfast, then we are gonna go to some different places to apply, then we'll go over to your best friend's house and you guys can talk it out. I'm so sorry that you had such a bad day today. We all have those days, just try to see you when I get home. I love you, babygirl. I always will. Goodnight."**_

You smiled. You truly had the best. you turned on Netflix and began watching American Dad. A hour later, you heard the door open and you heard it close. You saw a tall figure in the doorway, the tall figure moved towards the side of the bed, bent down and gave you a kiss.

"I missed you.", you say, pausing the show and turning around to face him.

"I missed you, more.", He says, climbing next to you in the covers. He began to pull you closer to him, he began to stroke your back and he began to run his fingers though your hair, he kissed your forehead, now by then, you were almost sleeping. You cuddled up next to his chest.

-in the morning-

Ashton kisses you awake,

"Put on some cute clothes and meet me in the living room.", he says, smirking. When he leaves the room, you get up and go to your closet, you chose Skinny jeans and a flower top. You slipped them on and you began to walk to the living room, Ashton is standing there in black skinny jeans and a flannel.

"Ready?", He says, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go.", you say.

-In the car-

"I need to put on makeup.", you groaned in annoyance, forgetting to put that on after you get dressed.

"babe, you're beautiful without and with. Either way, you're the only girl I have my eyes on."

you smiled, he was truly everything to you. You put the mascara back in your purse and you guys procceded to breakfast.

-at the resturant-

you guys were seated, you guys ordered, just then a teenage girl, didnt look older than fourteen, approched your table.

"a-are you Ashton Irwin and (Y/N)?", she stuttered, nervous.

Ashton and I looked at each other,

'Yes we are.", I say,smiling.

"O-oh my gosh.", she said, almost freaking out.

"hun, are you okay?, Ashton got from his seat and hugged her.

"I-I just met the only person who has brought me up in my lower times. I just cannot believe I'm meeting you both. I'm sorry that I interupted your guy's date. It wont happen again. I feel like I'm annoying you guys, I'm gonna shut up now" , she says, hugging back.

"Hun, we love everyone. We love meeting you guys. You didnt intterupt anything. Ashton loves you, you're beautiful. Have a good rest of your day, okay?", you say as she lets go of Ashton and gives you a hug.

"Okay, thank you so much.", she says, wiping her eyes, walking off. Ashton sits back down and holds your hand again

-After breakfast-

You and Ashton began to walk to a few diffrent places, you guys get a few applications and we're on your way to your best friend's house. You got her favorite flower, When you finally reach her house, you get out and knock on her door.

She answered, you tackle her in a hug as you start crying, asking her to fogive you. She gripped you harder and said,

"I forgive you. I love you so much.", you smiled, you got your best friend back and nothing could make you happier.

You walk back to your car and opened the door, Ashton looked at you with a smile on his face.

"I'm so blessed that you're mine. I couldnt not be any luckier. I love you, Princess.", he says, kissing you.

You guys start going on the road again. Nothing makes you happier. Your life may have bad times, but you have to keep pushing though even when you don't feel like it.


End file.
